


Spin Me Round (In My White Dress)

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Ferrets, Punk Rock, Radio, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: Zoey and Max's big day is here!  There is love, laughter, and shenanigans.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	Spin Me Round (In My White Dress)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Spin Me Round (Like a Record, Baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914938) by [Gwritesforfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun). 



> This is a one-shot inspired by the last chapter of my multi-chapter fic called You Spin Me Round (Like a Record, Baby). It can be read on it's own, but a lot of the references come from that fic, as do original characters.
> 
> Mitch is alive and well in this universe. 
> 
> I own nothing.

Spin Me Round (In My White Dress)

**One Year After the Proposal**

Zoey looked out of the bridal suite window, watching as guests arrived. It was a beautiful day, and the ceremony space overlooking the Bay was radiant, covered in gardenias and lilies. Her engagement ring shined on her hand; Max had done a wonderful job of picking out the perfect vintage ring for her. 

When Max proposed in the radio station studio a year ago at Alumni Weekend, Zoey was surprised but really happy. They had discussed marriage, but Zoey didn’t realize that Max had been ring shopping already. He knew her so well, and everything was perfect. They were both thriving in their careers, and owned a cute little condo right outside of San Francisco. 

Erin came out of the bathroom, looking beautiful in a tea length lavender dress. When Zoey thought about who she wanted as Maid-of-Honor, she immediately asked her roommate and good friend. Erin was a force to be reckoned with, and she supported Zoey emotionally through their four years of college. In return, Zoey was happy to support Erin in her new adventure as a gallery owner. She attended all of Erin’s openings at the gallery, even the more obscure ones. Erin found love with Gwen, an Aerospace Engineer, and they lived in a painted lady in San Francisco. Their house was full of NASA memorabilia and Erin’s artwork from every stage of her blossoming career.

Maggie and Mitch were downstairs greeting guests as they arrived. There was a knock on the door. Erin ran over. 

“Who is it?” she hissed. “It better not be you, Max. You KNOW you aren’t supposed to see Zoey on the big day.”

“It’s Lee.”

Erin unlatched the door to find Max’s brother Lee standing there with a small box and a card. 

“I just wanted to drop this off for Zoey. It’s from Max, obviously, and he wanted her to have it before the ceremony.”

Erin took the box and bid Lee goodbye, shooing him away.

Zoey looked at the beautifully wrapped gift, her name scrawled on the card envelope in Max’s distinct handwriting. 

_My dearest Zoey,_

_This belonged to my grandma Richman. As you know, she was very special to me and she gave me this before she died, with specific instructions to give it to my wife on our wedding day. I hope you love it as much as I love you. I can’t wait for our future together._

_Your (soon-to-be) husband,  
Max_

Zoey opened the box to find a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet, round stones in a platinum setting. It was gorgeous, and probably worth a lot.

Erin whistled. “Damn, girl. How wealthy is his family? Richman indeed. Lucky bitch.” She smiled at her friend. “Ready to get your dress on?”

\-----

Max paced around the suite, waiting anxiously for the ceremony to begin. He couldn’t wait to marry Zoey. The cufflinks she gave him for his wedding present caught the light, the tiny little turntables shining in a circle on the ceiling. Erin had brought it over an hour earlier, and Max was astonished at how perfectly Zoey captured their relationship in one gift. Her card read:

_Dear Max,_

_I can’t wait for you to spin me round on the dancefloor, and through the future. See you up there, sexypants._

_Love,  
Zoey, aka Red_

“Sit down, you’re making me nervous.” Lee smiled at his brother. “Do I need to get you drunk before the ceremony? A little liquid courage?”

“Ha ha. You’re lucky I love you big brother.”

“Oh, I also wanted to ask. The maid-of-honor? Is she single? She’s gorgeous.”

Max laughed. “She is indeed NOT single and her lovely girlfriend Gwen is here.”

Lee sighed. Just his luck.

Max thought they both cleaned up well in their tuxedos, and he couldn’t wait to see Zoey in her dress. He had no idea what to expect.

\-----

Maggie and Mitch entered the room to find Zoey standing there in her dress, a tea-length vintage style with a sweetheart neckline, lace overlay, and elbow length lace sleeves. Her look was finished off with a fascinator, hair cascading down her back. Her makeup was simple, and the bracelet accentuated her wrist nicely. The photographer was taking pictures near the window, and the sunlight streaming off of her made Zoey look ethereal.

Maggie began to cry. “You look so gorgeous. I love you, my darling.” She gave Zoey a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Let’s do this. I’m going to head downstairs again. David is waiting for me.”

Zoey looked over at Erin, who had tears running down her face. “What? It’s moving. I didn’t wear waterproof mascara for nothing. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Zoey and her dad were left alone in the room. Mitch was speechless. Tears were in his eyes as he took Zoey’s hand. 

Finally he spoke. “I couldn’t have picked a better partner for you. Max is smart, and loving, and I know you two will have a beautiful future. Remember to always see each other’s true colors, even in the stormy times. I love you so much, baby. Ready to do this?”

Zoey smiled through teary eyes. “Definitely.” She took her father’s arm and they headed down to the ceremony.

\-----

Caroline Richman was bawling as she watched her son take his place at the top of the aisle, looking handsome in his tuxedo. She was so happy for them; Zoey was a wonderful partner for Max. Andrew Richman was stoic as usual, but Caroline knew he was happy for his son. She just hoped Erin didn’t tell “the story” as it was known during her speech. Caroline might die of embarrassment.

\----

Max took a few deep breaths as the music started. David walked Maggie to her seat, and Erin followed, holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers Maggie made. He looked at Lee, who gave him a thumbs up. 

The music changed, and everyone stood up as Zoey turned the corner. Max could not take his eyes off of her. She was always beautiful, even in her worn out t-shirts and pajama pants, but today, stunning is the only way he could describe her. A lump formed in his throat as she walked with her dad, never breaking eye contact with him. She reached the end of the aisle, and Max took her hand, watching as Mitch kissed her on the cheek. 

Finally, it was the two of them standing together, and it seemed to Max that the world stopped. His entire future was in front of him, and he couldn’t be happier. 

The officiant began with the introductions, and soon it was time for the vows. They wrote their own, and Zoey went first.

“Max, when I first saw you at the radio station I knew we would be friends. As our friendship grew to attraction, and then to love, I realized how lucky I am to have you in my life. You are kind, caring, hilarious, smart, sexy (at this she looked into the crowd and smiled) and one of the most genuine people on this planet. I can’t believe you chose me to be stuck with forever. Like a scratch on a record, our love will never end. You are my On Air sign when things are dark, shining a beacon of light even when times are tough. Yes, I managed to put two radio metaphors in. I love you, Maxwell, and I always will. You’re mine, forever.”

Max wiped tears from his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out notecards. He looked at Zoey, her smile lighting up her entire face. 

“Zoey, when I first met you, I never thought we would be standing here today. My first memory is seeing you sit on the nasty station couch, your hair up in a ponytail as you chewed on a pencil, occasionally stopping to write something down on your notepad. I thought you were intriguing, and beautiful, and knew that I wanted to get to know you. Our friendship was immediate, and as it blossomed, so did my feelings for you. You are my high fidelity when life is distorted, my sounding board when I need to make a decision, and I’ll always be “hooked” on you. See, I can do this radio pun stuff too.” The crowd laughed. “You make my heart beats per minute increase every day, and I can’t wait to spend my present and future with you. I love you, Zoey.”

Now it was Zoey’s turn to cry, and it was about to get real ugly. She felt the sobs entering her throat, and she tried to suppress them with no success. They both stood there, laughing and sobbing, trying to get it under control to continue.

The officiant cleared his throat, and they finally were able to control themselves. 

“Do you have the rings?”

Max turned to Lee, who handed them over. Max held Zoey’s left hand and gently placed the delicate platinum band on her finger. “I, Maxwell, take you Zoey to be my wife. Just like the circle of this ring will never be unbroken, my love for you will be eternal.”

Zoey took Max’s hand, his tungsten ring heavy in her hand. “I, Zoey, take you Maxwell to be my husband. Just like the circle of this ring will never be unbroken, my love for you will be eternal.” She slipped the ring onto his finger, and smiled at him. They kept their hands entwined as the officiant read through the legal vows. They both said “I do,” and waited for the fun part. 

Lee brought up a white cloth which held a glass. In honoring his Jewish heritage, Max decided to break the glass. He stepped on it, feeling it break under his foot. A smattering of “Mazal Tov” could be heard from the guests, mostly from Max’s side.

“By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.”

Finally.

Max leaned in for a tender kiss, and Zoey grabbed his face, planting a long and passionate kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer, dipping her as they kissed. They finally broke free, desperate for air. It was probably uncomfortable for their guests, but they didn’t care at that moment. They were married. 

Max and Zoey trotted down the aisle hand in hand, finally seeing their guests. Family and friends, their radio station family, and-

“Did Tobin bring a ferret to our wedding?” Zoey whispered to Max. He glanced back and sure enough, there was Tobin’s pet ferret, Queen Bey, wearing a tiny satin top hat, tutu, and blinged out collar, sitting quietly in Tobin’s arms. He saw them looking, and waved hello.

Their friends were so weird.

Max and Zoey finally had a quiet moment to themselves. They stole away to a corner. Zoey draped her arms around Max’s neck.

“Hi, Mr. Richman.”

“Hello, Mrs. Clarke-Richman.”

She reached down and gently ran her finger over the lapel of his jacket. “I have to say, you clean up pretty darn well. Do you think our guests would miss us if we left?”

Max rolled his eyes at his wife. “Yes, Zoey, while I’m glad you want to climb me like a tree, I do think our guests will miss us. By the way, you look beautiful. I love your dress.” He leaned in and whispered, I’ll like it even better on the floor tonight.”

Zoey shuddered. “The bracelet is stunning. Your grandma had excellent taste. It fits me perfectly too.”

Max smiled. “She did have excellent taste. I also think I have excellent taste, especially in wives.”

“Am I the best one you’ve had?”

Max pretended to think about it. “Yeah, at least for the past ten minutes. We’ll see.” He winked at her. “These cufflinks are perfect. I’ll treasure them forever.” He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. 

They heard someone clear their throat. Erin was standing behind them, looking sheepish. 

“I hate to interrupt your reverie, but the photographer needs you.” She turned on her heel and walked away. 

Zoey suddenly got wide-eyed. “Do you think Erin will tell...the story? She threatened to years ago.” 

Max laughed. “If she does, it will be hilarious and I can’t wait. I’m SURE our friends would have stories about the record library to tell if we let them.” Max looked appalled for a moment. “Seriously, let’s not let them near the microphone. Also, why did Tobin bring a ferret? Is he still dating Aubrey.”

Max put his arm around Zoey’s shoulders as they headed to the outdoor area for photos, basking in the glow of their happiness.

\------

“Ladies and gentleman, I present to you...Max and Zoey Richman!” Mo started “Best Day of My Life” by American Authors as Zoey and Max ran into the reception. Max twirled Zoey and she laughed, hearing their guests hoot and holler for them. 

Mo slowed the music down. “Now it is time for their first dance as a married couple. They chose a beautiful song, and one that has special meaning for them. In My Life by the Beatles.”  
Max took Zoey into his arms; she rested her head on his shoulder. Zoey was content and deliriously happy. As the music played, she thought back to their love story; the fights, the sexy times, the stolen kisses in the record library, graduation, starting their careers, moving in together. It was only going to get better.

After their dance, Mo played some jazz as the happy couple walked around to each table to greet their guests. When they reached their radio station friends, Zoey could see that Tobin did indeed bring his ferret as a guest. She gave him a quizzical look.

“This is Queen Bey, my emotional support ferret. I bring her everywhere, and I even dressed her up for the occasion. See?” Queen Bey squeaked as she nibbled on some pellets that Tobin set out in a bowl for her. Amanda rolled her eyes as she hugged Zoey. 

“Just so you know, Tobin and Aubrey broke up about a month ago. That’s why the tension is so high at this table. Something about a fight over closet space or something ridiculous like that,” she whispered to Zoey. “You look beautiful, by the way.”

She then moved over to Max. “And you look handsome. Who knew you cleaned up so well?”

Aubrey was sitting at the table, avoiding Tobin’s gaze. She stood up and threw her arms around Zoey and Max. “I’m so happy for you” she started to slur. Clearly she was enjoying the open bar. She continued to hug them until it got slightly awkward. Amanda saved the day by gently guiding Aubrey back to her seat, their friend bursting into tears. “I’m just...so...glad...you two found each other,” Aubrey sobbed. “Love...is...wonderful and...also...brutal.”

Max side-eyed Zoey. “Thanks for coming Aubrey. Enjoy dinner!”

Dinner was served. They attempted to eat but their guests were relentlessly clinking glasses, getting them to kiss. It happened over and over, and, while Zoey enjoyed kissing her snack of a husband, she was also starving. She finally got to eat. Max looked at her lovingly.

“What?” she said with a mouth full of chicken.

“Just...admiring my wife even when she’s stuffing her face.”

She smacked him on the arm. “Dork.”

\------

“...and Caroline knocks on the door. Max has to scramble to put on clothes, while Zoey HIDES UNDER THE COVERS.”

The guests were roaring with laughter as Erin told her story. Caroline hid her head in her hands but she was smiling.

“Seriously, though, I adore these two dorks. They were complete idiots with their feelings for each other, and it was infuriating and frustrating to watch. Everyone tried to get them together, which included locking them in the record library to work out their feelings. Turns out, the joke was on us because they were already dating.” Erin raised her glass. “To my sister from another mother, Zoey, and to you, Max. Take good care of each other, love each other, have sex often (Max leaned over to Zoey and said “sounds good to me”), make beautiful babies, and live long, prosperous lives. Cheers!” Everyone clinked glasses as Zoey got up to hug her friend, red as a beet from embarrassment but also laughing. 

Lee gave a heartwarming speech about brotherhood and told some embarrassing stories about their childhood. There was one involving Max and a fire hydrant, a bike mishap in front of the house of a girl he had a crush on in middle school, and the time Lee “accidentally” killed Max’s pet goldfish Sharky. The guests again roared with laughter as everyone got tipsy from the open bar.

\----

Zoey danced with Mitch to True Colors, and Max danced with Caroline to Child of Mine by Carole King. Then, Mo got onto the microphone.

“We have a very special surprise. Our friend Amanda is in a band called Screaming Beavers, and they are going to play three songs for us.” Mo moved a screen to reveal a band setup, with three women standing behind microphones in leather pants and ripped mesh tops. One had a pink mohawk. Amanda sat behind the drum kit and donned her hat, which was a Paul Bunyan style fur hat with a beaver tail. Suddenly, a tiny ball of white fur scurried up to Amanda, hopped onto the cymbal, and climbed onto her hat, perching there. 

“Queen Bey!” Tobin slurred as he started to make his way towards the band.

“No!” Amanda shouted at him. “Let her stay here. Sit down, Tobin.”

He obeyed as Amanda clicked her sticks together, counting out the beat. They began, playing a new punk song they wrote especially for the occasion called “I’ll Be Dam-ed If I Ever Let You Go.” Zoey couldn’t understand one word, but she appreciated the sentiment and the work her friend put into setting this up. Queen Bey was moving her head along to the beat, tiny top hat bouncing. It was weirdly adorable.

They played their two other hits, “I’d Rather Eat Wood Than Date You,” and “We Don’t Need Your Fucking Dam.” Their guests loved it, and Zoey found herself swaying to the music in a very Zoey-dances-to-punk way. Max was laughing as he looked at her. He gave her a quick peck on the nose. “You’re adorable.”

After the set, everyone enjoyed the dance music Mo carefully selected. Tobin was in the middle of a circle, swaying with Queen Bey. Aubrey was looking at him sullenly, and downed her gin and tonic. Amanda took both of them by the collars and dragged them to a bench outside, where she told them to not come back until they work out their problems or murder each other, whichever comes first. She stomped back into the room and rejoined the party, spinning around in circles with Zep, who was silently watching everything and everyone. 

It was time for the cake cutting. Zoey and Max smiled for the camera, and posed with the knife. They cut a big slice, and Zoey lifted a fork to feed Max. They promised each other beforehand that they would be nice, because Max’s tux was a rental and Zoey really liked her dress. The cake was delicious, dulce de leche in one layer and chocolate in another. As the cake was served, Zoey took Max by the arm and led him outside. 

“Finally, a breather. This day has gone so quickly. Have I told you that you look like a snack, and I can’t wait for dessert?” 

Max wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling. “You look perfect in the moonlight. But you’ll look even better naked.”

“Stop trying to flatter me Richman. You’re stuck with me forever.”

Max laughed. “There is no one else I’d rather be stuck with.” They intertwined hands, feeling the metal of their rings. Zoey stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, gently sweeping her tongue against his bottom lip as he pulled her closer. They pulled away, desperate for air. “Let’s continue that later,” Zoey growled. Max almost dragged her back to their hotel room right then and there.

They looked over as they heard laughter coming from a bench. Tobin and Aubrey were sitting close together, arms around each other. She put her head on his shoulder, and he leaned down. Things turned passionate and awkward very quickly, and Zoey and Max slinked away quietly, their friends in the throws of a very serious make-out session. Queen Bey was sitting next to Tobin on the bench, whimpering quietly. The poor ferret looked horrified. 

\-----

The end of the night quickly approached, and their guests gathered with sparklers to see them off. Zoey and Max ran through the sea of guests to their car, which had been decorated by their friends. It was grotesque, tacky, gaudy and fabulous. They had put streamers, fake vinyl records, a pair of truck nuts, and a Just Married sign with cans attached. Everyone clapped as they got in the car, Max helping Zoey in. She screamed as a ball of white fur hopped onto her lap. 

“TOBIN COME AND GET YOUR FERRET!”

**Author's Note:**

> Her dress inspiration: https://images.app.goo.gl/W3nMmNm9bYznFUK97


End file.
